


Honeymoon from Hell

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Darcyland - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, On the Run, what even is their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Vacation from Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon from Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> Thanks to joey99 for the inspiration, this one's for you! xx

Bucky stared lovingly at Darcy as she slept soundly next to him, a dopey smile on his face. She had been cuddled up to him, but gradually moved away as his body heat became too much for her. She shifted in her sleep as her left hand searched for his chest, placing it on the spot above his heart. He stared at her hand as he watched her fingers curl possessively around the fabric of his shirt. Gently, he placed his free hand on top of hers. He stayed this way, listening to her soft breathing as his thoughts strayed to the day before. This beautiful woman sleeping next to him was now his wife. Despite his past, she had said yes to him and given him the opportunity to live a future his past self never would have dreamed could be possible. So, as he lay there with his now wife, not a care in the world, of course something had to go wrong. 

Darcy woke with a start from her blissful sleep at the sound of a door being kicked open. She immediately shot up just in time to watch Bucky grab a gun from the nightstand and shoot the man before he could get any closer to them.

“Holy shit Bucky what the hell?!” She said in a panicked voice. She held the covers tightly around herself as Bucky began to get up from the bed. 

“Doll, I don’t mean to be pushy here, but I think it’s best you find some clothes to put on unless you wanna run out of here in that lacy set you’ve got on.” He quickly rummaged through a drawer and threw her the first thing he could get his hand on. 

She watched him as he started to get dressed before frantically putting on the shirt he had thrown at her. As she searched for pants, he began loading up on weapons and in that moment, she knew this honeymoon would be cut short. 

“Figures that on day one of our honeymoon Hydra would decide to come after us,” she was pissed now. Every chance they got, Hydra made it their mission to ruin any moment between them. It was naive of her to think that their honeymoon would be any different. “This isn’t even funny anymore. They are doing this for the sole purpose of pissing me off now.”

Bucky laughed at his wife’s ranting. “Darce, I think Hydra has plans a little bit more heinous than just annoying us to death.”

“Oh yeah so it’s just a coincidence that every anniversary and the night you proposed to me was interrupted by our good old friends at Hydra?” She was tempted to throw her shoe at him, but thought better of it in the current situation. “I mean, I’m surprised they didn’t attempt to crash our wedding too.”

“Yeah well that sure was a miracle, huh?” He placed a gun on the bed, signaling for her to take it. “You know the drill babe.” 

She rolled her eyes as she moved forward to grab the gun. “Yeah yeah. Got my certification back on that first camping trip we took.” He chuckled at her comment and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he quickly memorized the way to the nearest safe house. 

“Not that I was expecting this to happen but,” he was grinning at her now as they cautiously made their way out of the bedroom. “The safe house we’re heading to is freshly stocked with expensive liquor courtesy of Tony.”

“Oh great, at least there’s that.” She cocked her gun and motioned him to lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Love hearing from y'all!  
> Follow me on tumblr @barisitrash  
> xx


End file.
